1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates mainly to fish bite detectors and indicators, that are used with fishing rods and the fishing line of their reels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many anglers are discouraged by the prospect of having to constantly have their hands on their fishing rods, relying on physically touching the fishing line, or having to constantly watch the rod and the fishing line, in order to be able to anticipate that a fish is going to strike or has struck. Moreover, having the ability to effectively monitor when using many fishing rods in order to catch many fish in a short amount of time, or to be able to set down the fishing rod to do things, or to improve the odds of catching fish at night is desirable. This invention comprises a battery powered means removably mountable on any fishing rod, producing a luminated and or audible alarm signal for alerting anglers that a fish is either nibbling on the bait or has been hooked, that they might take the proper action necessary in order not to loose the fish. Over the years there have been many fish bite indicators developed to be used in combination with a fishing rod and the line of it's reel in an attempt to solve the problems and fulfill the desires described above. However, they suffer from imperfections such as being bulky, heavy, or fragile, and are made from numerous parts making attaching to and removing from the fishing rod a discouraging task, some have been designed so that the fishing line at all times must pass through some component while retrieving the fish without any tension relief to that component, or designed so that the fishing line falls out of a component every time a fish strikes and has to be reinserted, or designed so that the components have to be turned off or back on, or readjusted every time a fish is caught. Others are electrically designed requiring expensive wiring, with certain electronic designs requiring expensive components, all cases mentioned above either being so elaborate that they are too costly for the average angler, or just ineffective.
Applicants are aware of the below listed bite detector alarms used in combination of a fishing rod and the line of it's reel:    Kuczynski, U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,333, Patented November 1951.    Weber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,055, Patented April 1956.    Collins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,590, Patented July 1956.    Kravitch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,682, Patented February 1960.    Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,317, Patented June 1962.    Finefield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,767, Patented June 1965.    Kricksfield, U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,135, Patented January 1966.    Riley, U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,368, Patented August 1971.    Watts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,513, Patented November 1972.    Grosthwait, U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,630, Patented March 1974.    Periman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,462, Patented September 1974.    Trosper, U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,635, Patented April 1975.    Fillmen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,255, Patented October 1975.    Montgomery, U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,910, Patented June 1976.    Hope, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,578, Patented May 1986.    Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,631, Patented August 1983.    Westwood III U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,284, Patented May 1986.    Peck, U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,678, Patented April 1991.    Brinton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,181, Patented June 1992.    Meissner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,228, Patented July 1993.    Foster, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,180, Patented November 1993.    Zepeda, Sr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,726, Patented March 1995.    Vickery et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,624, Patented June 1998.    Zepeda, Sr, U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,691, Patented April 1999.